


Never Satisfied

by YourLocalGod (CAIN_PRV)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, but the hunters are the fbi lmao, dream escapes prison and george is kidna pissed but also helpful, manhunt but real life, maybe?? - Freeform, not in minecraft tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIN_PRV/pseuds/YourLocalGod
Summary: „I didn’t know where to go.”George is lost. It’s been a year since he had to testify against his best friend in court and watch him be convicted for double murder. He craves closure, oblivion or a new start. However, instead he gets Dream, standing at his door in the middle of the night, running away from the police. Yeah. Maybe this is a new start after all./description will be changed/
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter seems to be very short, but it's because I planned it as a prologue. If the story gets positive feedback, I estimate future chapters to be around 4k words. Also, I'll change the description as this one low key sucks

George has always liked quiet evenings. He enjoys the cold coffee, cozy blue hoodies and the soft glow of the monitor, reflecting on his face. He likes the way the only sound he hears is the clicking of his keyboard. Sometimes he does put on some music, but it mostly feels unnecessary and makes the room unnaturally... Loud. And crowded. 

It's not like he hates being loud with others. Sapnap and Karl visit him daily and suddenly the laughs fill the atmosphere, alleviate any anxiety that creeps inside of him and make him forget about any sadness. No, he definitely doesn't dislike company. He just enjoys his own company as well. 

The rain's banging at the gets louder and successfully drags George out of drowning in his own thoughts. He stands up from the gaming chair and sighs loudly enough to even get his cat's attention. He quickly smiles at the pet and makes his way to the small kitchen, proceeding to dig through the cabinets, searching for anything warm to eat. When there is nothing, the brunet comes back to the living room exactly when the phone starts buzzing in his pocket. 

To say that George is quite surprised at six unanswered calls from Sapnap would be an understatement. The last time he actually woke up to this kind of situation was... Was a long time ago. Shivers go down his spine just at a memory and it's enough of an incentive to put the phone away. He will apologize for being an ass later. He always does. 

Actually, it’s incomprehensible for George how Sapnap puts up with him after everything that happened. He can fake being happy and recovering from the events, he can trick even his own family but it’s Sapnap that always knows what’s really up. And George is still letting him down. 

Suddenly feeling two times heavier and worse, filled with guilt, the brunet sits down on the sofa and tries to breathe, relax the tense muscles but it doesn’t work. Sapnap will leave him eventually. He probably called him to say that he had enough of George. He will be ignored, forgotten, just like he deserves. George doesn’t realise he is sitting in front of his computer again until he is frantically deleting whole folders with photos, with saved mails, with unsent messages full of words that make him guilty. Letters on the screen turn into a blur and he tries to stop the tears from falling but they are already here and he can’t stop, he can’t control it, he can’t… 

The flat is not silent anymore. George stops breathing, convinced that he has mistaken his own muffled sobs for any other sound, but it happens again. The knocking. Someone is knocking at his door at 2 am. 

George would consider himself neither weak nor stupid. He knows it’s almost childish to creep through his own flat, pretending he’s not here, but the perspective of getting robbed is slightly less tempting. He stops in his tracks in the hall, glancing between his bedroom and the kitchen. The kitchen, supplied with butter knives (better than nothing) wins. Just when the knocking seems to be over and the coder lets out the breath he has been holding for God-knows-how-long, it starts again, this time combined with a muffled voice. 

Okay, maybe it’s his old neighbour, forgetting the keys again, maybe everything’s alright. George takes the butter knife with him, holding it till his knuckles hurt in his right arm and goes to the door. It takes ten seconds to unlock them. It will take much more time for George to recover from the sight. 

The butter knife falls to the floor with a loud thud, scratching the floor. George nearly does the same but he managed to hold onto the wall and desperately try not to pass out. 

”I didn’t know where else to go.” 

George lifts his gaze to once more glance at the person swaying in the hallway, holding onto the big red stain on their dirty coat. Their eyes meet and George knows that it’s not just another nightmare. Actually, it’s Dream. His fugitive of a friend. 

“What the… Dream, you can’t be here” George blinks, trying to convince himself that maybe it is a hallucination. “You can’t be here, you can’t be… Anywhere, it’s not right, I will...” 

“You will what, call the cops?” Even though the situation was awful, George can't overlook the sarcastic smirk that appeared on his friend’s… Ex-friend’s face. 

“What if I will?” He tries to sound as serious as possible, but the shaking in his voice gives it all away. 

“I’ll be truly disappointed, George” 

“Disappointed?” Now George was not only trembling from shock, but also anger “You have the audacity to be disappointed? And show up to my house, injured, running from probably half of the state’s police demanding I don’t even know what? No, I’m not doing any of this again, Dream, I’m not risking my whole life again, just to be used and left when you don’t need my help anymore and…” 

He wasn’t going to stop shouting, he wanted to let out every single emotion which has bottled up. Actually, he wanted to punch his ex-friend in the face and close the doors. And he would probably do that, if Dream didn’t suddenly turn as pale as possible and visibly lost balance. George stops immediately, looking at the growing stain of blood on Dream’s coat. He takes a deep breath, and, not even looking and his ex-friend, who appears to have frozen in place, he tries to say it as calmly as possible. 

“Get inside and lay on the sofa. I’ll lock the door.”


	2. Vulnerability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyy

Dream doesn’t manage to lay on the sofa. Instead, he manages to somehow bleed all over the carpet, door frame and the table, only to trip over in the middle of the living room and avoid falling because of George, who manages to catch him a few centimeters over the ground. 

“Thank you, Georgie.” the blonde smiles, while being carried over to the sofa, which, thankfully, isn’t far away. 

“Shut up.” groans George, wondering how Dream managed to get suddenly so light. He prefers not to wonder too much. Not to feel sorry. 

Dream attempts to think of a smooth ripost, but instead he coughs even louder and just looks right into his ex-friend’s eyes. George this time doesn’t avoid eye contact. His cheeks are still wet from crying, but somehow he isn’t afraid. The situation is so bad it doesn’t feel real. When he kneels down next to the sofa and slowly helps Dream take off the coat, revealing an orange shirt underneath, it feels even more unreal. 

He knew that Dream would come back. He actually imagined their meeting, when they would be about forty (the sentence was quite long), in a cafe, Sapnap giving George words of courage. Maybe they would slowly rebuild the friendship, maybe so many years would be enough for George to forgive. He didn’t get the chance to decide or slowly get used to the thought of forgiveness. He has to make the decision now. 

“George, I don’t want you to pretend it’s fine, I know it’s not” Dream has always managed to read him like an open book and this time it isn’t different. “If you don’t want to help me, you don’t have to,” the blonde grabs George’s wrist, wanting to snatch his attention. The Brit flinches lightly and it is enough of a sign to create distance once again. 

“You are right, I don’t want to help you. But you really need medical attention, and I don’t want a corpse in my living room” he tries to sound confident and goes to the kitchen to find anything helpful like a medkit. 

The shelves are way too high up, like always, and it takes a while for him to put a chair next to the counter. Fortunately, the medkit is there though. George sits on the counter and quickly looks through it. Few needles, bandages and something for disinfection. Not bad, but probably would be better if he was a lifeguard, not a computer science major. The thought makes him chuckle lightly.

He is just about to go back to the living room, when his phone buzzes yet again. Sapnap, again, This time however, he’s sending twenty text messages a second. 

George, where are you? 

pick up the goddamn phone george 

George deletes the messages immediately, feeling shivers yet again. At least now he has an answer on why is his friend freaking out. Should he be freaking out as well? Brit’s gaze stops at the dialing number screen. He catches himself thinking about just dialing three numbers and getting all of this behind, having a boring evening once again, forgetting about the case… But on the other hand, calling the cops would absolutely mean nothing like having a quiet life again. He will be a witness, maybe even a suspect. Again. George feels sick and it’s only Dream’s cough from the living room that brings him back to Earth. Later. He will deal with it later. Possibly writing a pros and cons list, although those rarely work. Maybe he will throw a coin. Whatever. 

“I’m back. I couldn’t find the medkit, sorry” George murmurs and is once again at his ex-friend’s side, sitting on a chair. “Um, what even happened?”

“I got stabbed.” 

“You got…” George blinks repeatedly for a second “You got stabbed?” 

“Yeah. It isn’t easy to escape a prison, George”

They fall silent once again. The Brit slowly cuts the material around Dream’s wound, but it only reveals more injuries, old and new. He sighs, knowing that there is no good way around this. 

“I need to take off your shirt.” 

“Go on.” Dream tenses a lot while George is subconsciously trying to be as gentle as possible. Only now does the brunet realise how cold his fingers are in contrast to the blonde’s body. He makes a mental note to check his temperature. Later. If there is later. 

“How am I supposed to know what to do now?” George doesn’t realise he says this outloud until he sees his companion shrug lightly and then wince in pain. 

“I don’t know, look up a tutorial on patching up open stab wounds?” 

“I’m not going to treat you based on a youtube video.” George laughs, but takes out his phone nevertheless. Dream wheezes when he sees how his ex-friend is clicking on the Youtube video. For a moment, everything is okay. Funny, childish and immature. Just like before. 

~*~

Dream passess out in the process. Maybe it’s the pain, maybe it’s the exhaustion. One second is George quietly wrapping bandages around his arm and the next moment Dream goes completely limp. 

It’s a weird site, really. The coder puts away his gloves and wipes the sweat off his forehead. He is tired as well. He would really love to just fall asleep right now, however he remembers about the temperature check. But it takes one touch to Dream’s forehead to know that the thermometer isn’t needed. He definitely has a fever. A bad one. 

It’s almost 4 AM (how did time pass so fast?). And the closest pharmacy is one mile away. He can’t leave Dream alone here. So, instead, he takes a temporary measure and goes to the bathroom to grab a nice towel and soak it in cold water. Standing in front of the mirror only now does he acknowledge his state. There is blood all over his hands, even at his elbows. The hair is completely messy, wet on the ends because of sweat. And the look on his face. The guilt is in his eyes. 

He goes back to the living room with the cold towel and puts it gently on Dream’s forehead. Only now does he realise how long is his ex-friend’s blonde hair, tangled and falling all over his face. After a minute of internal conflict, George starts carefully moving the strands of hair away, taking a better look at the blonde's face.

Dream looks… Tired. His features seem to be way softer while sleeping, in contrast to the usual mask of threatening appearance. The mask he always uses. George used to think he was able to see under that mask. It turned out to be false. 

But now, when Dream is suddenly completely vulnerable, George catches himself wondering again. Is he real or is this another act? An act, probably. Dream has no reason to be honest. He just wanted to escape and he’s slowly achieving this goal. And he’s using George. 

Nevertheless, George puts a blanket over his ex-friend and sits in the armchair on the other side of the room. His cat, which has been sitting on the table the whole time and observing the weird situation (did he remember Dream?), jumps and lays on George’s legs and purrs quietly. It is enough for the brit to almost fall asleep. Almost. Because then the doorbell ringing wakes him up immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i changed my mind about the length of this chapter, oopsie, at least its early
> 
> like always, the feedback is strongly appreciated as it motivates me to write :)


	3. Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the hits and kudos, i appreciate it!! <3

George is paralyzed. The doorbell rings again and he feels he’s suddenly trapped inside his mind. The cat jumps onto the floor and runs towards the door curiously, scratching it lightly. 

“It’s the police” he isn’t sure if he said it out loud or not, but right now he can’t think, he can’t focus, even the breathing is too much, so he just freezes, shaking violently. It’s the police, they are here, they are going to accuse him, they are going to take away Dream… Why does he care about taking away Dream? 

He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to push all the thoughts away. There are two options: run or face the consequences. Like a man. Brave. Okay, he will face the consequences. However, he doesn’t get time to act. 

Dream opens the door, despite swaying and clearly having problems with balance. Everything goes silent for a while. Sapnap. 

“Where the fuck is George?” Texan’s expression is shifting from surprise, through shock, to horror “Where the fuck is George, what did you do with George?!” 

Dream attempts to answer but he’s cut off by a punch into the face and falls back. 

“He’s safe and sound, everything is okay!” the blonde shouts back, holding his nose which is now bleeding.

“Just like the last time?! You lost your chance to talk about safety a long time ago Dream, and I’m not gonna believe you and…” 

“Sapnap, I’m here” George runs into the hall, standing between the fighting figures and tries to look as if everything is under control. He glances first at Dream who is wincing in pain, but decides to focus his attention at Sapnap, who is once again confused, the aggression in his eyes still visible.

“What the hell did you get yourself into George?” the Texan shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I have no idea, but fighting right now is definitely not a solution” George congratulates himself internally on being the only reasonable one. 

They fall quiet for a few seconds once again, the cat purring and nudging Sapnap’s leg, just happy because of the company and completely unaware of the shitty situation. 

“So…” surprisingly it’s Dream who this time breaks the silence, standing up and looking at both of his ex-friends “I guess it’s sort of a Dream Team reunion, isn’t it?”

~*~

According to George, mornings are nearly as pretty as evenings. He actually witnesses them quite often, being the coder he is, and staying up ‘till 7 am, working on something or just simply forgetting to sleep. The sun rising and shining through the windows makes the flat look more domestic and cozy, the streets outside still silent, the quiet purring of his cat laying in the sun… 

Today, George doesn’t wait for morning. He makes three coffees, the one for himself a little bit too strong and puts the mugs on the table which is right now a battleground. On the two opposing sides, like boxers waiting on the ring, sits Dream and Sapnap, neither of them breaking eye contact. George catches himself feeling relieved as Dream doesn’t look like he’s going to faint anymore. He also catches himself feeling better when the blonde smiles, expressing the gratefulness for a warm drink. 

“Instead of smiling at each other, you guys could explain what the hell is going on there, you know?” Sapnap drinks the coffee quickly, not sleepy at all. 

“It’s kind of my fault” Dream starts, not paying attention to the “no shit” Sapnap mumbled as a response “George didn’t know anything.” 

“Well, that’s a relief, I don’t want to deal with two insane people” Sapnap shoots back, looking at George, who sighs. 

“I just felt bad.” 

“He deserved every single thing that happened to him.” 

“He was our friend!” George basically forgets about the fact that Dream is still in the room. No, now it’s just him and Sapnap, who are supposed to be on the same side, yet everything is unnecessarily complicated “The fact that he lied once, doesn’t mean that he deserves to bleed out at my doorstep!” 

“The lying part is the least important one, he killed three people!” the Texan stands up rapidly. 

“Two, actually” Dream raises his hand mockingly, like a student correcting a teacher in class. 

“Shut up!” This time both George and Sapnap silence him. 

“Okay, I’ll just go to the bathroom if you want to talk alone” Dream smiles as if it’s a casual Sunday morning. 

“Will you be okay?” George asks before he can stop himself. 

“Yes, Georgie, I will. If not, I’ll shout and let you help me” Dream winks in response and makes the Brit regret he said anything at all. 

Soon in the kitchen stays only Sapnap with George.

“George, how are you not scared?” Sapnap seems to feel more at ease since Dream left. “I know you two were close, but we can’t ignore the facts” 

“What are the facts? What do you want to do, Nick?” the Brit doesn’t even try to hide being tired anymore. 

“We could… Run? If you feel bad for him, we don’t have to report it on anything, just get to safety.” 

“We could run with Dream” George says quietly, looking Sapnap in the eyes “And this is the only option. I’m not leaving him.” 

“I don’t want to see you murdered.” 

“Me neither. So I’ll help him on my own, you can forget about everything.” 

“I’m not leaving you.” 

“So I guess we are settled then.” 

~*~

“You know I don’t bite, right?” 

Dream is laying in George’s bed. Finally. It took them another hour to come to an agreement. Dream insisted on taking the floor while Sapnap gets the couch and George stays in his own bedroom. Sapnap insisted on Dream sleeping on the couch while he lays down on the floor. George had to use the “my house, my rules” phrase to convince both of his companions that no, a wounded person laying on the ground is not good for rehabilitation. So now he’s standing by the door while the escaped prisoner is getting more comfortable on the white sheets. 

“No, you stabbed someone though” George attempts at humor and gets a laugh from the blonde. 

“I wouldn’t stab you” 

“How would I know?”

Dream laughs once more and closes his eyes. He subtly moves to the side of the bed, clearly implying that if George wants to, he can move closer. 

“I don’t need to sleep” the Brit stands, pressing his back against the wall and yawns, immediately contradicting his last statement. 

“If you sleep now, you will be more cautious and therefore I’ll have lower chances to murder you. Also, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy being a little spoon when you visited me in Florida during 2018 summer” 

“But it’s not Florida. It’s not the 2018 summer” George gives up, feeling his legs go weak from exhaustion, and sits on the bed. This gets a reaction out of Dream who opens one eye but doesn’t dare to move closer. 

“Yeah. But I don’t want you to pass out.”

“Why?”   
“You are my friend.” 

George chuckles and lays down, staying still one meter away from Dream and yawns once more, not realizing that the blonde copies his movement. Not realizing, that the blonde is once more fully awake and just staring, with the emerald eyes. 

“No, I’m most certainly not.” If words could kill, both of the boys would be dead right now. 

“Um… Can I ask why?” Dream doesn’t look at his ex-friend anymore, actually he tries to avoid George’s face at all costs. 

“You shattered me.” 

“Then I want to put you back together. Put us back together” Dream’s whisper makes George shiver, but not from fear. He’s not scared. He wants to move on and at the same time he wants to go back in time, to relive the good moments again and to not let the bad ones happen. But he can’t. The reality is cold. He feels cold as well. 

So he acts on it. And suddenly moves as close to Dream as possible, ignoring the voice of reason in his head screaming at his stupid, touch-starved ass, and hugs his ex-friend tightly, for a moment. Dream doesn’t dare to move, he doesn’t even dare to breathe until George moves away and lays facing away from the blonde. 

“I miss you so much.” is the last thing George whispers before falling asleep. This time, peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not 100% satisfied with this whole chapter, but i enjoyed writing the last conversation haha


End file.
